<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one look and i couldn't breathe by howdoyousleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127264">one look and i couldn't breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep'>howdoyousleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Choking, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Forbidden, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, but not a virgin!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you’re doin’? You ever been fucked before? ‘Cause that’s what I’m gonna do to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one look and i couldn't breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist. I wanted Mr. Barber to get all dark and demanding and dirty with a younger guy. Written as I tend to write the other "reader" stories--no first person or Y/N. Reader is of age. None of that here. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s impossible for him to pinpoint an exact moment when he knew he was done for.</p>
<p>It could have been the way Mr. Barber’s grip tightened on his hand when Jacob introduced them, the way his friend’s father eyed him a little heavily as he said, “<em>Mr. Barber, nice to meet you, Sir.”</em></p>
<p>It could have been when he was coming home from his morning run, Jacob skipping out on him <em>again. </em>He had been trying to catch his breath in the kitchen, using his removed shirt as a towel to wipe the sweat off his face, guzzling down water from a cup. He had been clumsy, spilt water down his chest some, but hadn’t cared because it felt incredibly good on his flushed skin. Maybe it was then, when he turned around to find Mr. Barber leaning against the door frame donning a suit and tie for work, watching him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“S-Sorry, Mr. Barber I—”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No worries, kid. No worries at all,” </em>he had said in a tone that left the younger man questioning what was hidden behind it and his own reaction to the way Mr. Barber stood <strike>too</strike> close as he worked his shirt across the mess on his chest.</p>
<p>It could have been all the lingering looks, the heavy gazes, the ones he was afraid to break, the ones where as soon as he did, he knew Mr. Barber’s eyes were still on him.</p>
<p>It could have been the night they were watching a movie all together and he found himself sitting on the couch with Mr. Barber while Jacob took the floor, felt that heavy hand creep up his knee, high on the inside of his thigh. It could have been then when his breath hitched and his dick got hard, the way he had to choke down his pitiful noise when Mr. Barber squeezed the back of his neck tight when he bid them goodnight and went upstairs.</p>
<p>Looking back at the plethora of moments and it could have been any of them, and as different as they all were, they all shoved him head-first into the same realization—</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to leave and go back to college without getting fucked by Mr. Barber.</p>
<p>That was the realization he came to a week ago, one that has been simmering under his skin for days, one that has felt like both shame and arousal. It was a realization, a conscious decision at this point, that he knows has serious consequences, ones that could be life-altering or permanent. He thought about those consequences and repercussions for days, they kept him up at night, thought about them when Mr. Barber’s gaze was heavy and thick.</p>
<p>Those consequences mean fuck-all when he’s finally put in the position to act on the tension, act on his dirty thoughts and wet dreams that have been building and building.  </p>
<p>Mr. Barber’s, <em>“How’d your first year of college go?” </em>small talk after Jacob left them on the couch to turn in morphed into a casually spoken, <em>“Surely you sucked a lot of cock with a mouth like that.”</em></p>
<p>Which naturally led to a <em>“C’mere</em>,” to a handful of whimpers, to a shove to the floor. The older man had tapped a finger under his chin, kissed him once and chastely before he settled back into the couch, movements confident and natural. Mr. Barber talked after he ordered him to pull his cock out of his pants, a thrill ran down his spine at the sharp order from the older man, hands trembling in forbidden anticipation.</p>
<p>“You know what you’re doin’? You ever been fucked before? ‘Cause that’s what I’m gonna do to you.” The wave of arousal that moved through his limbs as he worked was heavy and hot, molten, made him whine on the next exhale, nod his head. Mr. Barber told him what he was going to take, didn’t even ask, and he’s ashamed at how much that made his dick hard. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh, yeah <em>yeah</em>,” he breathed out, but Mr. Barber’s hand was on his chin, a hard grip, right as he pulled his friend’s dad’s cock past the waistband of his pants. <em>Fuck, </em>it’s the best cock he’s ever seen in person, arguably ever, but that could have just been the pent-up arousal he’s had brewing for weeks, for days. A little extra girth, heavy in his hands, a little extra length; he’s certain he won’t come across a cock like this again.</p>
<p>“Hey, <em>hey </em>don’t get stupid on me, <em>listen,” </em>Mr. Barber demanded, shook his chin in his hand to help him focus, “Don’t lose your manners now, kid. ‘Yes, <em>Sir</em>,’ and answer all my questions, don’t just start beggin’ to get fucked.”</p>
<p>Mr. Barber had felt divine in his hands, but he felt even better in his mouth, so good he couldn’t help but whimper around the fat head of him as soon as he wrapped his lips around it. He had told Mr. Barber that he had fucked around, said, “<em>Y-yes, Sir,” </em>when the other man had asked him if he was “a little slut”, but the truth was different. The blowjobs he had given were rushed and full of that youthful energy, sloppy and inexperienced. He had a favorite dildo and had fucked around at a few frat parties, but nothing that should have been considered <em>experience</em>.</p>
<p>None of it compared to having Mr. Barber’s cock in his mouth, to sucking someone off who was much more experienced and mature than he was. Mr. Barber knew what he wanted, told him what to do with his tongue, where to put his hands, to “<em>look up at me as you suck my cock, boy.” </em>His naive little thoughts of impressing his friend’s dad were tossed to the side as soon as Mr. Barber’s hand was tight in his hair, a chuckle of, “Oh, sweetheart. You must have been messin’ with <em>boys</em> in college.”</p>
<p>He had standards, unspoken rules, kept him in line with bitten-out guidance, sharp noises, and tugs of his hair. The older man pushed him past his comfort zone, but it felt good, felt right when the encouragement he took as praise washed over his shoulders and down his spine.</p>
<p>“Come on, you’re hungry—<em>show me</em>. Show me you can take it.”</p>
<p>Mr. Barber <em>used </em>him. He took what he wanted while somehow only moving his hand. The younger wasn’t used to having his mouth so <em>full</em>, so thoroughly used, the lewd sloppy noises coming from him making him feel shy and embarrassed, but <em>fuck </em>were they hot. They sounded like the ones that pushed him over the edge when he was watching porn, slick wet sounds. He found himself sputtering and choking a handful of times, Mr. Barber thick in his throat, hitting the back of it brutally, but he was forced through it, guided into it.</p>
<p>“You’ve been gaggin’ for it for weeks now, kid. Open your throat, come on now, <em>there ya go</em>, that’s nice, sweetheart. Keep that up.”</p>
<p>And he did, let himself be coached through it, listened to Mr. Barber’s words, relished in his heavy exhales, the sharp licks he gave his bottom lip. There was no time to pause to breathe let alone to consider how genuinely overwhelming this moment was. His jaw was sore, his eyes watery, he couldn’t stop the little hiccups and sobs and whimpers from falling into the hot steel of Mr. Barber’s erection. But Mr. Barber kept pushing, kept pulling and guiding, the perfect balance between rough and mean and encouraging and genuine.</p>
<p>When he finally had a chance to breathe, torn between truly wanting to and missing having his mouth so full, Mr. Barber had bent down, licked into his mouth with vigor, hot and wet.</p>
<p>“Get your ass upstairs.”</p>
<p>There was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for Mr. Barber fucking him. He had the time downstairs on the living room floor to gain an understanding as to what Mr. Barber was about and how to be good for the older man, but even that was not enough time to prepare. He felt like he was on uneven ground, like every move and decision Mr. Barber made was one that reminded him of their differences.</p>
<p>They were active decisions that made him remember, made it move to the forefront of his mind, that this was one of his closest friend’s father, that he had such little experience compared to the older man. His movements were shaky as he worked to shed Mr. Barber of his clothes as directed, the other man’s eyes hot on his own naked form, his movements. Mr. Barber towered over him in every fashion, even when he had been sitting on the couch, but as he stood over him finally free of all clothing and backed him into the edge of the bed, he had never felt smaller.</p>
<p>“Maybe one’a these days soon I’ll get my mouth on that boy cunt’a yours and treat you right if you deserve it,” Mr. Barber had murmured into his neck as he pushed his backside down onto the bed, “But tonight isn’t that night. Tonight is when I show you what it’s like to be properly fucked. You might cry, it might hurt at first, but you’re gonna be so good for me and I’m gonna make you come so fuckin’ hard that I might have to carry you back to bed.”</p>
<p>Mr. Barber’s fingers felt vastly different than his own felt inside of him. They’re larger, thicker, took the breath right out of his lungs as he held the backs of his knees, Mr. Barber shoving them to his chest and telling him to hold them. The other man purred as he fingered him open, digits slick with lube as they glided in and out of his trembling hole. Mr. Barber commented on how tight he was, <em>how pretty he was, </em>and it made him light-headed, made him let out feminine whine after feminine whine. Mr. Barber told him to hush, smacked the back of his thigh, and <em>fuck </em>that shouldn’t have made his dick jump in the way that it had.</p>
<p>The older man spent the bare minimum amount of time needed for him to be prepped and ready. He was just beginning to feel like he had been hit by a train, eyes half-rolled back into his head and mouth slack, when Mr. Barber’s fingers slipped from his hole. He felt like he was underwater, vision a little hazy, more than a little breathless. Mr. Barber yanked his hips to the edge of the bed, stood there slicking up his fat erection, smacked it and smeared it across his ready asshole.</p>
<p>“You be quiet now. You understand?” Mr. Barber had commanded and before he could barely get out a “Yes, Sir,” Mr. Barber was pushing past his rim, sliding that terrifyingly beautiful cock inside of him a good few inches and it’s—</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, fuck.”</em></p>
<p>He tried to not make noises, genuinely tried to stay quiet, but the whimpers flowed into whines and slipped out his mouth on their own accord, biting his lip doing nothing to contain them. Just as Mr. Barber guided him through a blowjob and being fingered, he guided him through taking the older man in his ass, <em>his cunt,</em> as Mr. Barber liked to call it.</p>
<p>“Come on, honey you can take it, you can take it. Breathe, <em>hey—</em>look at me. <em>Breathe</em>. There ya go, <em>look at that</em>,” and Mr. Barber’s voice had been so low it felt like a hot whisper, hot on his ear, hot on his neck, on his lips. The encouragement and praise felt like a physical thing, delicious and soothing, and he had found himself nodding his head in response. Mr. Barber stroked big hands down his sides, let a hand squeeze tight at his balls, brought and hand up to wrap around his neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah, </em>there ya go, lemme in. You’re takin’ it. You takin’ it?” The hand around his neck had squeezed, came together right at his pulse points under his jaw, made him practically squeal out, “Yes, Sir m’takin it, <em>fuck</em>,” to which Mr. Barber growled out a, “<em>Yeah y’are.” </em>By the time hips met ass his thighs were quaking against his chest, back of his knees sweaty, neck lolled and arched as he completely gave into Mr. Barber’s touch.</p>
<p>There was no pause, no point in waiting for a period of adjustment, just a heavy groan and an even heavier roll and grind of the hips. One hand on his neck became two, Mr. Barber cupping either side of it, holding him in place as he towered over him, fucking into him. Just as his mouth had never been so full, his ass had never been so full either. Even when Mr. Baber pulled out to push back in, he felt like he was bursting at the seams with cock.</p>
<p>Every thrust made every breath he could manage to produce be punched from his chest, all focus and sensation directed down south, at his core. The times he had been fucked in the past had been uncoordinated and fast, and while this was fast paced, he knew Mr. Barber could fuck him for <em>hours. </em></p>
<p>“Sweetheart, <em>hey</em>—look at me. There ya go. Wanna see those pretty tears as you take my cock. Knew you’d cry, <em>fuck, </em>just knew it.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t even realized he had been shedding tears until Mr. Barber pointed them out, moved a finger up to swipe at his cheek, smeared it over his lips messily. Sure enough he could taste the salt, feel the wetness, hadn’t realized that his sob-like noises were actually sobs. Before the other man’s hand goes back to his neck he gets a few generous taps on his cheek, gets the reminder of, “Even though you’re cryin’ you better stay quiet. You can be loud another night, let you scream some other time, <em>shit.” </em></p>
<p>He found it ironic that he was being told to quiet down when the sound of skin slapping against skin bounced lewdly off the walls, was deafening in his ears, but he wasn’t about to mention it.</p>
<p>From the first full thrust Mr. Barber gave him he knew he’d never experience anything like this again, would never find anything like this when he went back to college. He’d think of this moment, of Mr. Barber’s cock heavy in his cunt and his hands around his throat and the way he so intently watched his face as he fucked into him, every other time he went to bed with someone else in the future. He’d beg to be fucked like this again, would come home with Jacob on every break if it meant a chance at getting Mr. Barber’s cock again.</p>
<p>From the first full thrust Mr. Barber gave him he knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast and from the older man’s cock alone. Time was entirely incomprehensible but what wasn’t slipping through his grip was the way the heat built in his core, pleasure searing, making every other part of his thighs join in on trembling and shaking. He couldn’t do anything to warn Mr. Barber, tried to slur a few words out, but they only came out as wails.</p>
<p>Luckily, he was either transparent enough or the hysterical signs of an impending orgasm were easy enough to discern because Mr. Barber had leaned down over him, his thighs coming to rest on broad shoulders.</p>
<p>“A cock ever make you come by itself? Huh? Anybody ever fuck the come outta you before without even touchin’ your dick?” With his hands free he had reached for Mr. Barber’s bearded jaw, his face, without even realizing it, but the older man let him dig his fingers in, scratch at it.</p>
<p>“No…n-no, Sir, <em>oh fuck</em>, <em>oh</em>,” he had squealed, voice going hysterical as a set of hiccups wracked his chest, his lungs. Everything built, everything added to the feeling of being so thoroughly taken apart he <em>knew </em>he was crying then, had been actively aware of how overwhelmed he had felt. He could feel Mr. Barber’s balls smacking against the bottom of his ass, could feel his own tighten up.</p>
<p>“There’s a first time for everything, sweetheart,” Mr. Barber had told him, voice gruff and gravely, and he couldn’t help his feral reaction of turning his head and digging his teeth into the older man’s chin, biting at it hard as he moaned. Mr. Barber had chuckled darkly, had dug his bent knees into the bed harder, had let go of any sort of restraint he had been holding onto.</p>
<p>When he came, it felt like his entire being had split apart into a million different pieces, hadn’t even realized that Mr. Barber had smacked a hand over his mouth until he went to close his lips to gasp and it was there. The noises hitting his ears at a rapid pace were entirely too much, grunts and gasps and slick sounds of skin, and Mr. Barber didn’t stop fucking him, kept going and pushing and guiding.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah, </em>fuck yeah look at that, <em>shit </em>you’re shakin’ oh, honey.”</p>
<p>His body had been so wound tight and with each wave of unprecedented pleasure he felt himself unravel bit by bit. He felt foggy in the head, the jarring jumps of his body not helping that much. A smack to his cheek cleared the fog enough to understand that Mr. Barber was telling him to hold his own legs open again, “<em>to your chest, kid”, </em>half kneeling, half standing at the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Put your fingers through that mess on your chest, <em>yeah, </em>eat it, put it in your mouth, <em>oh fuck, baby</em>.”</p>
<p>Mr. Baber choosing to come on his own spent dick made him feel completely and entirely owned, like Mr. Barber knew exactly what it was he was doing to the other man—ruining him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the other man jacked himself off, broad chest shaking, muscles in his arms shifting like something out of a wet dream.</p>
<p>He wrung out every single drop he could, making sure to direct it all towards his own messy dick, hot on his skin and searing into his brain. The older man’s groans made his toes curl, made him want to hear them again and again, made him attempt to count the days left in the summer right there on his back covered in come. By the time Mr. Barber had finished coming, the only sounds left were their collective labored breathing. The syrupy headspace was still present but now was also the time for regret and realization to kick in.</p>
<p>Neither really left him stunned in the moment.</p>
<p>Mr. Barber smacking his cheek again, his ass, exhaling roughly as he settled down next to him in the bed did leave him a little stunned though. The feeling of surprise was stretched into the next moment of Mr. Barber tipping his chin up, kissing him for what felt like the first time, hot and lingering.</p>
<p>“Next time I’ll show you what it’s like to have your ass eaten; you’re gonna love it. Now, am I gonna have to carry you back to bed or are you a big enough boy to get there yourself?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know I live and breathe for your feedback of any kind! Love, kudos, kindly-worded critiques--i love it all! <br/>Come talk to me on Tumblr! @howdoyousleep3. Love you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>